A number of devices may be implemented with recesses or voids (such as, e.g., a chamber or channel) in a substrate. Micro-electrical-mechanical systems (MEMS) devices, for example, may include air chambers to house components and/or to provide functionality to the devices. Printheads, which sometimes may be MEMS-based, may include firing chambers, ink feed slots, or ink channels.
all in which various examples may be implemented.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and various features and views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.